Certain financial transactions may involve cross border processing. As an example, a payor may have a checking account in Canada. The payor may write a check to a payee in the United States. The payee may present the check to a bank in the United States for payment. To draw funds from the payor's checking account in Canada, the bank in United States may receive the paper check, sort and process the paper check, and send the paper check to the bank in Canada for clearing. Currency conversion is performed on the back end. Thus, after the bank in Canada receives and sorts the paper check, the paper check is manually processed, which includes manually stamping the check with the exchange value.